Ryan's investigation/Ryan falls under the Dazzlings' spell
This is how Ryan goes on an investigation and falls under the Dazzlings' spell in Super Thomas and His Hero Friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Tino. Keep my pendant safe while I go investigating. nods and Ryan gives him his pendant Ryanset Shimmer: You want me to come with you, Ryan? I want to know who your three siren friends are. Ryan F-Freeman: No, Ryanset. I'll be fine. Ryanset Shimmer: Ok. I'll go find someone like a goddess of discord. looks at a photo of the Dazzlings and Ryan goes off to find them Matau T. Monkey: Good luck, Master Ryan. activates his communicator and starts looking for the Dazzlings Tino: COMM They should be here somewhere, Ryan. nods and saw Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx chatting to each other Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder what those three Predacons are chatting about. goes to the Predacons and they turn to look at him with big smiles on their grim looking faces Ryan F-Freeman: What is it you're chatting about? Predaking: We were just talking about you reforming the Dazzlings during your siren friends' movie, Ryan. Skylynx: But we'd like a moment alone, please. If you don't mind. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'll practice doing the Kamen Guts pose. leaves and then the Predacons go back to their conversation Predaking: If we keep up being good, our whole lives are gonna be torn apart. Darksteel: What makes you say that? Ryan can teach us about friendship. try to do the Kamen Guts pose but he slips and regains his balance Ryan F-Freeman: I didn't slip. Predacons go back to their conversation Predaking: What makes me say this is that his ego is the better of him. Skylynx: I don't know. Maybe the Dazzlings and we have in common. Predaking: Actually now that I think about it, you may be right, Skylynx. Skylyx: Yeah. We got our pendants and are part of Matau's band. Darksteel: If only we could go back. Predaking: Sorry. I know what's not today: Our pasts are not today. Darksteel: I know. But just think about it. What if they were? Skylynx: They will be good and forgive Tino for insulting Kamen Guts and other things to Tino. nod and turn to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Well? Predaking: Well, I was talking about how you made everything right when you gave Unicron that AllSpark only to lure him into a trap in order to free Megatron from his possession. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I did. Why? Predaking: Just thought I'd remind you of that time. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Predaking. Unicorn is tricked by me thanks to my cunning and smart thinking. Ryan saw three dots on the screen of his communicator Timothy (Non-ghost engine version):COMM That must be my friends, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You might be right, Tim. I'll go find them. in another place, Sunset is looking for Ryan and the Dazzlings with Tino and Crash Twilight Sparkle: Tino. You think Ryan is still looking for the sirens? nods and puts on Ryan's pendant Crash Bandicoot: Maybe the Cyberlings can help us find Ryan and his three siren friends. nods Crash Bandicoot: Maybe Matau can help too.Tino Do you think this protects you, Tino? Tino: Maybe it will, Crash. Why would Ryan kiss Sunset? Matau T. Monkey: I did notched that because my master is friends with Sunset. What is this Kamen Guts is? A fool? Crash Bandicoot: As a matter of fact, Matau. That Kamen Guts is the "Bad guy". gets angry and transforms into a demon Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Evil Ryan. Do you track Ryan's signal? Ryan nods and senses the Dazzlings near them Evil Ryan: You think Ryan found the Dazzlings, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: I think so. Come on. Let's see if we can't try and find them before any bad guys do and try to use their magic. Evil Ryan: Right.coughs Cody needs to put this on.Ryan's crown on Cody's head Ryan runs after Ryan while Cody transforms into a demon Tino: Wow! Cody Fairbrother: crazily like Sunset looks at Cody and Tino and then saw Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset. I found my three siren friends. Or is it they found me? Ryan looks around to see the Dazzlings Evil Ryan: Dagi? gasps and turns back Thomas: Well, there's another way for Tino. looks at the Dazzlings Ryan F-Freeman: Adagio. Why you and your sisters would go with me? We can stop the villain who is behind it. puts her finger on Ryan's mouth Adagio Dazzle: Well, Ryan, if you want to know this, I'll say it: We'd like you to meet a few four-wheeled friends. a button on a remote Ryan F-Freeman:muffled More-mheeld mriends?! large platform raises from the floor and three small cars with eyes and mouths sit on it Evil Ryan: Whoa! cough Adagio Dazzle: Ryan, friends, we'd like you to meet Dane Dazzle, my dazzling orange hot rod car. Aria Blaze: That one is called Aurora Flame is the purple one. Evil Anna: What you call that one? Daisy Dusk? Sonata Dusk: No. I call her Sallion Dawn. Ryan F-Freeman:muffled Nice cars. But, I know that's ok and don't kill me. takes her finger off his mouth Adagio Dazzle: Relax. That's not going to happen. the cars Girls, say hi to our friend here. Dane Dazzle: Hi, Ryan. Aurora Flame: Hi. Sallion Dawn: Hello. spots gems resembling the Dazzlings' cutie marks on their hoods Ryan F-Freeman: Cool gems. How did they get those? Plus, Why you want Tino to join you? reaches for Dane Dazzle's gem but she was about to grab Ryan's hand but he backed up Dane Dazzle: Sorry about that. It's just that these gems mean an awful lot to me and my two friends. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. drives away, Aurora following. Sallion stays behind then Aurora drags her away Ryan F-Freeman: his hand in a circle Cuckoo. Later Tino: Ryan. Did you fall under the Dazzlings' spell? Ryan F-Freeman: No. But, let's find out.the Dazzlings Ok, girls. Sing Under Our Spell to me. watch Ryan and the song Under Our Spell starts playing The Dazzlings: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ this is happening, Dane Dazzle, Sallion Dawn and Aurora Flame are driving in the corridoor and having a conversation Dane Dazzle: Well, girls. These sirens have got what we're waiting for. Sallion Dawn: Lunch?! Makuta: in No. The chance to get your magic back and find my Mask of Control. Sallion Dawn: Oh. Right. Dane Dazzle: Ryan is just the right guy to put on the Mask of Control so he can be Makuta's minion. Sallion Dawn: Mask of Control? Makuta: An acient artifact that I used to control the Matoran of Metru Nui but then lost in a fight with Toa Vakama. Dane Dazzle: Anyways, our voices are just strong enough to make these humans want something so badly, they'll fight to get it. Ryvine Sparkle: So they're going to do what the siren sisbrothers do? Plus, the Mask of Control is also in the Bionicle reboot. Dane Dazzle: Ryvine, please, no interruptions. Aurora Flame: So, we're gonna do what the Dazzlings ''always ''do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Dane. Ryvine Sparkle: That won't the same you know. This place has got magic and it will give us the power we need to get Ryanset and Sunset back to being bad guys. Dane Dazzle: to him angrily What did I just say?! Ryvine Sparkle: Ok. Then you three can get this world to do your bidding. Dazzle nods and smirks evilly Sallion Dawn: But we can lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday. Ryvine Sparkle: We'll go find Bertram's master Xehanort about this. Dane Dazzle: Ok, Ryvine. And, Sallion, just remember to follow my lead. Aurora Flame: Or my lead? Ryvine Sparkle: HER lead. villains leave the scene and Ryan falls under the Dazzlings' spell Dane, Sallion and Aurora appear round the bend, vocalizing and the Dazzlings begin to fall under their enchanting spell as they sing Crash Bandicoot: Oh no you don't!ear plugs on the Dazzlings' ears Dane Dazzle: the ear plugs We heard you want to get together~ Crash Bandicoot: FORE!!his Keyblade at the three cars and sends them flying the cars sprout wings and fly over the Dazzlings heads Dane Dazzle: We heard you want to rock this world~ Ryan F-Freeman: That cold.a rift then he and the Dazzlings jump into it then the rift closes Crash Bandicoot: Sorry, cars, but they got pendants. Dane Dazzle: Too bad you're still here to listen to our song and adore us. sings We've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Crash Bandicoot: I'm immune to your singing. Uh-doy. Dane Dazzle: Why pretend we're all the same?~ When some of us shine brighter?~ zips off fast away from the cars with Tino Evil Ryan: Guess we will ignore you so, we're going. Goodbye. Cyberlings teleported out of the scene Dane Dazzle: We won't be ignored. The time for our reward will soon come. And everyone will adore us. Plus, no one will remember Ryan or the Dazzlings at all by the time we're done. mysterious black and white car appears on her windshield Sunset Shimmer: Sorry. Everyone will remember Ryan and the Dazzlings when you're crushed. Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes